


Utracone szczęście

by Andzia267



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Live Action TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Sentimental
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Raito w chwili śmierci stają przed oczami błędy. L jest każdym z nich.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Utracone szczęście

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam to w 2017, znalazłam i uznałam, że wstawię.

Kira, nazywany przez wyznawców bogiem.  
Nie miał sobie równych. Bez problemu zwalczył najlepszego detektywna na świecie i podejrzenia.   
Mógł wszystko. Był tego pewien cały ten czas.   
Więc dlaczego zwijał się teraz po podłodze, nędzna larwa która mogła się tylko czołgać.   
Spowijały go płomienie. Jeszcze chwile i nie pozostanie po nim nawet ciało.   
Bóg nie może czuć bólu, więc dlaczego płakał i krzyczał.  
Bóg jest uwielbiany przez swój lud, więc dlaczego umierał w samotności.  
Zapomniany i niechciany.   
Niedoceniony.   
Znienawidzony.  
„Bo nie jesteś żadnym bogiem.”  
Powiedziałby L.  
Gdyby wciąż żył.  
Ale Raito musiał usłyszeć te slowa z ust Near’a. Z tej taniej kopii. Która była jednak wystarczająco dobra. Do tego stopnia, że śmierć L była zupełnie bezcelowa.   
Zabijając L nigdy nie wygrał. Był naiwny myśląc inaczej.  
Nowy świat nie powstał a ofiara się zmarnowała.  
Zabawne.   
W chwili śmierci tęsknił do L.   
Jakby miał go uratować.   
Nie zrobiłby tego nawet gdyby jeszcze żył.  
Raito zabił zbyt wielu, żeby nie umrzeć równie beznadziejnie.  
Wszyscy go opuścili, a on wciąż upierał się że na to nie zasługiwał.  
Nie było naiwnej Misy, która teraz za pewno oddałaby za niego życie, gdyby tylko mogła.  
Kiedyś był gotowy poruszyć niebo i ziemię, żeby ją uratować. Teraz chętnie rzuciłby ją w ogień, gdyby to tylko mogło ocalić jego samego.  
Mikami, chyba najbardziej oddany człowiek, jakiego znał, unieruchomił swojego boga w śmiertelnej pułapce.   
Było już za pózno, nikt nie ocali go od bólu.  
Sam zadawał przez ten cały czas ból.  
Czy to kryminalistom, czy niewinnym ludziom wykonującym tylko pracę.  
Ale to nigdy nie było nic osobistego.  
Nie myślał o cierpieniu, które zadawał, ani o złamanych sercach i bezsennych nocach.  
Tylko Ryuk mu został.  
Stał parę metrów dalej, jakby nigdy nic.  
W jego oczach odbijały się płomyki.  
Wyglądały tak spokojnie, jakby szeptały, koiły ból.   
Ale wiedział jak było naprawdę.   
Ryuk wciąż był tylko biernym obserwatorem.  
Nie pomagał, nie pocieszał.  
Tylko szczerzył się. Śmiał.  
Napawał się każdym jękiem i łzą chcąc zapamiętać ten moment na zawsze.   
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to koniec naprawdę ciekawego człowieka i powrót do nudy.  
Pewnie byłby smutny, pamiętając o końcu pewnej ery, ale ten ciekawy człowiek, wierzący w bycie bogiem, nie był jeszcze w pełni wykorzystany.  
Zostało w nim jeszcze trochę zabicia nudy.  
Zanim w pełni spłonął, można było rozkoszować się jeszcze widokiem zwęglającego się ciała i muzyką krzyków.  
Ale najzabawaniejsze były jego prośby.  
-Ryuk chcę dokonać wymiany...-wypowiedź przerwał mu własny krzyk bólu-Oczy Shinigami.  
Ryuk znowu się zaśmiał.  
Ten człowiek był nie tylko ciekawy, ale też żałosny.  
Człowiek, który myślał, że jest bogiem, sam prosił o łaskę skrócenia cierpienia o połowę.  
Już więcej nie prosił, wiedział, że bezużyteczny Shinigami będzie się tylko śmiał.  
Sam to zrobi.   
Czołgał się do notesu.  
Krwi mial pod dostatkiem, zapisze imię i będzie po wszystkim. Bo bólu. Nie umrze. Przecież bóg nie może umrzeć.   
Więc dlaczego zdychał tu gorzej niż przeciętny kryminalista, któremu wymierzył sprawiedliwość.  
Jego ciało już niedługo będzie zwykłym prochem.   
Niedługo nikt nie będzie o nim pamiętać.  
Nikt nie będzie go żałować.  
Zwolennicy będą gardzić bogiem, który zaprzestał wydawania osądów.   
Pomyślą, że ich oszukał, zdradził, zostawił.  
Grupa śledcza wróci wreszcie do domowego ciepła, któremu do niedawna zagrażał Kira.  
Sayu, którą skazał na samotność znienawidzi swojego idealnego brata.  
Misa będzie mieć złamane serce, ale przeżyje to. Nigdy nie dowie się, że to on był Kirą.  
Ludzie, którzy uważali go za zbawiciela zapomną o nim, a ci, którzy uważali go za zwykłego przestępcę, będą mieli świętą rację.   
Ale nim nie był.  
Przecież nie mógłby być hipokrytą. Stać się tym co tępił.  
Nie po tym jak poświęcił się dla swojego świata zupełnie i zabił L.  
Więc dlaczego nadal żałośnie czołgał się po notatnik, który przeklął go w chwili, w której go dotknął.  
Nie zwracał uwagi na rozdzierający ból, który spowijał jego ciało.  
Pomimo nie myślenia o nim krzyczał.  
Krzyczał, gdy ogień wchłonął jego dłoń.   
Krzyczał, gdy łzy spłynęły mu po policzkach, niezdolne ugasić płomienia.  
Krzyczał, gdy wypaliło mu włosy, a ręka zmieniła się w czarny węgiel.  
Krzyczał, gdy zobaczył przed sobą L.  
Spokojnego, uśmiechającego się czule.  
Krzyczał jego imię.  
To prawdziwe, które niestety dane mu było poznać.  
Ale L nie odpowiadał.  
Był tylko zimną wizją, obarczonego poczuciem winy serca.  
Uśmiechał się tylko gorzko. Przypominając o tym, że to właśnie Raito wysłał go na śmierć.   
Jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Ale to była tylko wizja. Tego kim L mógłby teraz być.   
Raito krzyknął jeszcze raz.   
Ale nie widział jeszcze L.   
Tak samo jak nie widział płomieni i ubawionego Ryuka.  
Ale widział samego siebie.  
Można by na pierwszy rzut oka odnieść wrażenie, że szczęśliwego.  
Pomimo podkrążeń pod oczami.   
Rozmawiał z równie rozpromienionym L.  
Raito dobrze to pamiętał.   
Cieszyli się z udanego podłożenia kamer do siedziby Yotsuby.  
Jak mógłby zapomnieć.  
Raito wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku L, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Był tylko pasywnym obserwatorem.  
Wspomnienie miga, ciepły uśmiech L znika, a scena zmienia się w następną.  
Tym razem L uśmiecha się jeszcze piękniej.  
Z zamkniętymi oczami i małymi zmarszczkami w ich okolicy.  
Można by odnieść wrażenie, że jest w zupełnie innym świecie.  
W którym nie ma Kiry.   
Tylko on i Raito.  
Oboje najpewniej zanudziliby się na śmierć, ale wizja była naiwnie kojąca.  
Raito ze wspomnień z początju się wachał. Wachanie zamieniło się w zmieszanie, a potem zniknęło.   
Wtedy właśnie popełnił jeden z największych swoich błędów.  
Zdecydował się na przekroczenie wszystkich granic i zaciągnięcie się w zakazanym owocu ust L.  
Nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił. Czy podpuścił go wielki uśmiech, czy rozpięta koszula.  
Jak ta potrzeba tylko się zaczęła powinien był ją zdusić.   
Ich wargi stykały się ledwo, jakby bali się stracić kontrolę.  
Szybko przeszli do prawdziwego pocałunku, ale nadal był nieśmiały. Nie mogli opuścić warty.  
Wargi same znalazły rytm. Spokojny, lecz otrzęsiony. Zgodny z biciem serc.  
Gdy oddalili się od siebie oboje uśmiechali się. Ale L wyraźnie coś dręczyło.  
To wspomnienie traktował słodko-gorzko, uważał za naiwnie słodkie, ale trzymał się go niezwykle mocno.  
Dobrze pamiętał jak wierzył w to, że zakochał się tylko i nie było w tym nic złego. Był więcej niż pewny, że jak złapią Kirę, będą już na zawsze razem. Nawet odgrywał to w swojej głowie.  
Czuł jakby minęły wieki od tamtego momentu.

Przyjemne ciepło zniknęło, a Raito został sam z płomieniem, który był zimniejszy niż każde zderzenie z L.  
-Wyjdź z mojej głowy!-krzyknął walcząc ze wspomnieniami i ciężkością na żołądku. O dziwo trawiący jego ciało płomień bolał najmniej.  
Usłyszał tylko niknący śmiech Ryuka i początek kolejnego wspomnienia.  
Tym razem widział półnagiego L. Jego niewielki rumieniec prezentował się okazale na niesamowicie jasnych policzkach.   
Ale Raito był spokojny. Pewny siebie, pocałował go.  
Nie trwało to długo, bo oderwał się i zdjął koszulkę nie przerywając uspokajającego kontaktu wzrokowego.

Tu wspomnienie urwało się i pojawił się kolejny L.  
Ten był w rozsypce, stłamszony i bezradny pod pewnym siebie uśmiechem.  
-Poddaj się Kira.  
Obok niego stał Raito. Zupełnie niewinny.  
Przysłaniało ich ostre światło.  
Higuchi był w pułapce.  
Uśmiech L powiększał się, a Higuchi był coraz bardziej bezradny. Wyjął pistolet i w ułamku sekundy oddał strzał.  
Raito rzucił się w stronę L bez zastanowienia. Uratował go chociaż zaledwie chwilę wcześniej oddałby wszystko, żeby go zabić.  
Wtedy taka reakcja wydawała mu się oczywista.   
Kochał L, gotowość na takie poświęcenie było oczywiste.  
Nie był tchórzem, gdyby nie miał wyjścia zrobiłby to. Na szczęście się obeszło.  
Wstał i szybko podał L rękę. Ten szepnął jego imię. Wyglądał na rozdartego, jego sercem targało niezdecydowanie.  
Tamten Raito nie rozumiał, dlaczego L dziwiło jego oddanie.  
Ten Raito już wiedział, że wcale nie uratował go wtedy tylko rozdarł bardziej.

W końcu mieli notatnik. Był tak szczęśliwy.   
L niechętnie pozwolił mu go wziąć.   
Raito nie chciał widzieć więcej. 

Wspomnienie zmieniło się, ale zamiast ukoić pogorszyło sytuację.  
L krzyczał targając jego koszulkę. Pytał dlaczego, jakby nie wiedział.  
-Musiałem!-przekrzyczał wspomnienia.  
Ale obraz nie zniknął.  
L już opadał na posadzkę, czas zwalniał, a ich oczy szeptały ciche przeprosiny.  
Gdy zderzył się z ziemią chciał krzyczeć, ale własne ciało nie pozwalało mu.  
Chciał powiedzieć wszystko.  
Chciał sprawić, żeby Kira zapłaci za swoje czyny, ale potrafił tylko patrzeć na niego i nie czuć ani grama nienawiści.  
Był idiotą, ale nie mógł zdobyć się na nienawidzenie swojego oprawcy nawet w chwili śmierci. Właśnie to go zgubiło.

Potem wszystko się urwało. Nie było już nic. Smutku, cierpienia, zjaw, utraconego szczęścia.  
Ale nie nastał ani mrok ani fala światła.  
Jeszcze żył.  
Chyba.  
Nadal płonął, ale już nie czuł.  
Nie słyszał śmiechu Ryuka wybijającego się znad szeptów ognia.  
Podniół głowę, aby znaleść Ryuka.  
Ale zobaczył tylko zbyt białe, podwinięte nogawki.  
Ostatkiem sił zadarł głowę mocniej. Zobaczył resztę znajomej zgarbionej sylwetki.  
Stała uśmiechając się do niego najserdeczniej.  
Wyciągnął rękę.  
Uśmiechnął się szerzej i przymknął oczy.  
Zostawili za sobą Kirę. Tam gdzie go prowadził nie było ziemskich spraw. Pocxucia winy i niepewności.   
Do oczu Raito napłynęło więcej łez, gdy nie był w stanie złapać dłoni.  
-Przestań! Nie dręcz mnie już więcej!-krzyknął bezradnie  
Tym w końcu był, gdy nikt nie patrzył. Płaczliwym tchórzem.  
Chciał być idealnym synem dla zapracowanego ojca, nie sprawiać problemów. Więc szczelnie zamknął w sobie wszystkie uczucia. Gdy któreś już wyszło, wychodziły wszystkie. Czekał aż będzie sam, żeby pozbyć się ich od czasu do czasu.  
Kłamał każdemu, więc czy był sens kłamać też sobie.  
-Wal się ze swoimi wszystko wiedzącymi oczami, z nigdy nie ginącym, drwiącym uśmiechem. Ze swoimi dłońmi na moim ciele. Z ustami nigdy nie spieszącymi się naprzeciw moim. Wal się sposobem w jakim wiesz wszystko i masz zawsze rację. Wal się ze swoim melodyjnym biciem serca. Wal się swoim „kocham cię”, które nigdy nie opuściło twoich ust. Wal się. Jest mi cholernie przykro. Wybacz mi L.  
Wizja L przestała się uśmiechać i cofnęła rękę. Nie trwało to długo, bo roześmiala się tak irytująco jak zawsze.   
-Cieszę się, że o mnie pamiętasz Raito-kun.  
Wystawił dłoń jeszcze raz. Uśmiechał się tsk pogodnir, jakby znowu mieli pocałować się ten pierwszy raz.   
-Dotrzymałem swoją obietnicę.-powiedział L ściskając już jego dłoń w swojej-Spotkaliśmy się po śmierci. Planowałem na ciebie nakrzyczeć, ale zrobiło mi się ciebie żal. Jesteśmy znowu razem w innym życiu.  
-L ty dupku.-uśmiechał się, a wszystko zostało w tyle.


End file.
